Hell Hall
by Designation M
Summary: What happened to the Fifteen whilst their captivity at Hell Hall? Note: A prelude to “The Bite.”
1. I - Taken

**IMPORTANT NOTE: This is Disney so it need not make total sense. In this reality, dogs can live twice as long as dogs in our reality, 50 years at most. After all, death was not in creation's design to begin with. In this world, dogs mature within 5 years but can live to be up to 50 at least. That's my story because I hate that dogs have such short lifespans.**

**101 Dalmatians: Hell Hall**

**I - Taken**

00000

It was a nightmare. It had to be a nightmare.

But it wasn't.

The rank stench of the sack made it quite clear that Patch and his siblings had been taken in the dark of the night, against their will, to places unknown.

It was such a peaceful night. They had just been watching the Thunderbolt Hour together with their mum and dad. At the show's conclusion, their parents went for a walk in the park with their pets, leaving them in the care of their dearest Nanny Cook.

_If only Mum and Dad hadn't left. If only they had taken us with them._

Two men the Fifteen have never seen before came into their house and took them away. They were awoken from their slumber by some kind of commotion. It sounded like Nanny and she sounded right upset.

Cadpig, being so insightful and discerning, sensed that something was wrong the moment Mum and Dad went for a walk. She made that clear as we were dozing off to sleep.

But even she couldn't predict what would happen next.

00000

**Earlier...**

"What's going on?" Lucky groaned tiredly as he stirred from his spot in the basket.

Patch yawned. "Sounds like Nanny."

Roly sniffed the air and a most peculiar expression appeared on his face. "That doesn't smell like Roger or Anita."

Patch looked at his portly brother. "Huh?"

"Someone is in the house, I can smell them."

The remaining fifteen began to wake, some with looks of confusion or apprehension.

The sound of Nanny raising her voice was heard.

She sounded angry.

And then they heard the voice of a man they didn't recognize.

Cadpig started whimpering fearfully. "Oh no. Oh no."

"Hey hey Caddy?" Penny said consolingly, crawling over to her youngest sister. "It's ok."

"I knew it," Cadpig whispered apprehensively. "I knew it. I knew something was wrong."

All of a sudden, they heard the door leading to the hall open. And then what followed was a rank smell and the sound of worn out shoes.

Before any of the pups had time to react, the curtain to their basket was pulled back and a hand reached in, snatching one pup after another and putting them into a black sack.

The portly man grabbed Spotty first. He squealed in fear and distress. Then Freckles. And then Thunder. He put up a really good fight.

The thug reached for Penny next. She shrunk back but did not leave Cadpig's side, who was shaking and whimpering.

Shaking with fear and rage, (but mostly rage) Patch leapt in front of his sisters to shield them from this villain.

Only to be accosted himself and bagged.

00000

"Caddy, are you ok?"

Cadpig sniffled. "No."

"Ow!" Patch cried. "Stop kicking me Roly!"

"I'm sorry, I get twitchy when I'm hungry."

Freckles groaned. "You're always hungry."

"Stop squirming Freckles," Patch said. "And get your tail out of my face."

"Can't move," Freckles said. "This sack is barely big enough for us."

"I'll say," Pepper said.

Cadpig was crying. She couldn't help it. She was scared.

"Caddy," Penny said. "Don't cry. It'll be ok. Mum and Dad will save us."

Penny tried to worm her way to her sister, but she and her siblings were too compacted in this sack that she could barely move.

"Two-Tone. Dipstick. Can you both move over?"

"Would if we could Penny," Dipstick said. "But it's too tight here."

"Least there's enough room to breathe," Two-Tone said. "I gotta say, not what I expected to wake up to."

"This is not the time for jokes Two-Tone!" Penny snapped.

"Where are they taking us?" Lucky cried.

"How should I know?!" Freckles exclaimed.

"Oi!" said a new voice that none of the pups recognized. This one sounded bullish and clumsy. "Stop squirming in there!" The sack of which the Fifteen were contained started to shake violently but quickly stopped.

"Easy Horace," said the voice they heard earlier. "Don't damage the merchandise. We still got a job to do."

Then the pups heard what sounded like a car engine and judging by the way it popped it sounded like it was about to break apart any moment now.

"We're in a car!" Lucky cried. "How are Mum and Dad going to find us now?!"

"Lucky calm down," Penny said. "Now's not the time to panic."

Freckles did not agree. "This is the perfect time to panic!"

00000

_How long has it been? It feels like hours. _Patch was still learning how to tell the time. But it was clear that they had been in this sack for quite some time.

He was exhausted but he dare not sleep. Not when his family was at stake.

_There has to be a way out. There just has to be. Mum and Dad must be worried sick at this point._

"It sure stinks in here, smells like fish and...and…" Roly paused as he tried to determine the classification of whatever that smell was. "What is that?"

"I think it's booze," Dipstick said.

"How do you know?" Two-Tone asked.

"The veterinary surgeon who was looking over Mum, he was drinking some when no one was looking but just a little." Dipstick craned his neck to look at something but the cramped volume of the bag made it almost impossible.

"Caddy's been oddly quiet," he said. "Cadpig? Are you ok?"

"She's sleeping," Penny said in a hushed tone. "Keep it down. And stop squirming Fidget, I know it's hard but we need to keep our heads."

"Before we actually _lose_ them," Two-Tone said jokingly.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

A sudden impact. And the entire car shook, with the pups with them.

"What the devil was that?!" Dipstick cried.

"I think that's what humans call a pothole," Freckles said.

"Jasper, you hit another pothole!" Horace shouted.

"See?"

"Shut It Horace! We're almost there."

_Almost where?! Where are they taking us?!_

"Oh my poor beautiful coat," Jewel lamented as she observed and smelt the condition of her fur, which was now heavy with grime and filth from the unwashed sack she was imprisoned in. "This bag is simply awful."

Two-Tone groaned, clearly annoyed. "I think we have bigger things to worry about than the state of your precious coat."

"I wonder why two men would go through all that trouble just to steal fifteen Dalmatian puppies?" Dipstick questioned aloud.

"Who cares about that?" Two-Tone said. "What we should doing right now is finding a way out of this sack, not find out why these thugs took us!"

"Easy Two-Tone," Penny said. "The situation is very bad but we need to be rational."

"What does...rash-o-nal mean?" Roly asked quite confused.

"Rational, Roly. It means we have to keep it together, remain calm."

"Do you think Nanny is ok?" Purdy asked.

"Absolutely," Penny said firmly. "Nanny is a strong woman."

_No doubt about it. Dad seems to think she's part canine after all, to a degree anyway._

Whizzer began to whimper and wriggle about in the sack. Thunder and Pepper who were nearest to him took immediate notice.

"Don't," Pepper said sternly.

Whizzer moaned with almost painful anticipation.

"Whizzer, _no_," Thunder almost snapped. "Not here."

"You know you were supposed to go before bed!" Pepper said.

"I did go, _twice!_"

"Then what are you whimpering for?"

Whizzer didn't answer at first. "Well…"

"I swear to Heaven if you don't hold it in, I'll bite you," Thunder said. "And Pepper will help, right Pepper?"

"Correct."

This only made Whizzer whimper even more.

"No one's biting anyone!" Patch commanded with some heat. "Settle down and stop squabbling."

"What do we do now Patch?" Lucky asked.

Patch paused. He clicked his teeth, something he'd do whenever he was trying to put two and two together.

_If they meant to do us harm, why drive so far? Dad said that Dalmatians are rare and somewhat valuable. That would mean they'd have to keep us alive. So long as we're not too daring._

"Patch?"

"We stay calm Lucky, we stick together as always. Mum and Dad will save us. I'm sure of it."

"How...how can you be sure?" Lucky stammered.

"Because…Because I am certain they'd move Heaven and earth for us…and they will."

"Patch is right," Penny said confidently. "Mum and Dad will not give up until they save us."

This seemed to calm the others. Although some of those who were still awake had the lingering sensation of fear, in their hearts they knew.

They knew how much their parents loved them.

And at that moment of revelation, Patch felt a tinge of regret.

00000

"_Ol' Thunderbolt is the greatest dog in the whole world," Fidget said from his spot on the armchair._

"_He's even better than dad," Patch said._

"_No dog is better than dad," Penny said looking lovingly up at her father, who smiled with pride and love._

00000

_I can't believe I said that. Thunderbolt is my all-time hero, but to say he's better than dad? Right in front of him too?_

The epiphany of the depth of those spoken words ate at Patch's heart like a knife. The terrible events of late had given him a moment of deep reflection, causing him to realize how much he had taken his family for granted, including his own father.

True, it didn't seem to faze any members of his family when Patch has said it but the realization of it and the depth of their current as well as how much they needed their parents at this very moment made him think twice on it.

_I did not know what I had said. And now...oh Dad. Did I hurt him by what I said? And he simply did not show it?_

"Patch? Are you ok?"

His train of thought interrupted, Patch lifted his head with a start. "I'm fine Lucky, just trying to think."

Patch shut his eyes and grinded his teeth in concentration before speaking further. "Anyone got any ideas?"

Before anyone could answer, they noticed the motion they were in slowing down and going off-road.

"I think we arrived at our destination," Dipstick said.

"Well here we are Horace, home sweet home."

"If you can call Hell Hall a home."

_Hell Hall? That sounds oddly familiar._

"Charming name for a house," Jewel said ironically.

00000

None so gently, the Fifteen were dumped out of the bag onto a hard, unkempt wooden floor. They shook themselves off of the filth from the bag.

They were about to make a move to flee until, on instinct, they looked about and observed their new surroundings.

The walls were painted red, like blood. There were hallways that stretched far, so far the pups could not see the end of it. And even if they could, many of them were cluttered with what looked like rubble and debris. This house was clearly an old one and had not been kept well.

Despite the detrimental state of this place, Whizzer wasted no time finding a private place to do his business.

The two men did not make any attempt to stop him.

_But why? Wouldn't they make sure he didn't try to escape if they went through so much trouble to steal us?_

"Eeeaghhh," Jewel groaned in disgust. "This place looks like it has been cleaned in months. How horrid!"

That was certainly true. The house, this Hell Hall, had not been maintained for a long while. The blood-red walls were faded and peeling in certain sections. The decor, from its paintings to its suits of armor were covered with dust and shrouded by cobwebs.

It was as though it had been turned from a residence to a crypt.

Then they heard the sound of barking. Puppy barking. Multitudes of them.

_What?! How many more have these villains stolen?!_

"That sounds like puppies, lots of them," Lucky said.

"Yes, I can hear them too," Two-Tone said.

"Alright mutts, move it along," Jasper snapped. "Into the living room, now!"

00000

_I didn't know there were so many Dalmatians in the world, much less in England._

There were multitudes of pups indeed, all Dalmatians even. However, most of them barely had their spots.

"They don't look much older than a couple of months," Dipstick said in awe. "What would these men want with so many?"

"I-I-I don't know i-i-if I want to fi-fi-find out," Fidget stammered, nervous as he often was in anxious situations. And this was indeed the most dangerous situation he and his siblings have ever been in and thus perhaps he was due to some stuttering.

"Hey, you must be the new ones."

The Fifteen looked and saw a Dalmatian pup, clearly one of the older ones approach. He was missing one of his forelegs.

"You're wearing collars," he said. "So you're not from the petshops."

"No," Patch said curtly. "We were stolen."

The look on the three-legged pup's face became sympathetic but unsurprised. "I see. Where'd you get picked up?"

"London."

The three-legged pup let out an impressed whistle. "Then you're a long way from home."

A cold feeling went through Patch and his siblings like a dreadful ghost. "Where are we?"

"This place is called Hell Hall, lovely name huh?"

"We heard," Penny said with some hardness. "And where is Hell Hall exactly?"

The three-legged pup stared at them. He sighed and then spoke. "Do you know where Suffolk is?"

That statement had the same effect as though the pups had been engulfed in a sudden freeze. Shocked, their mouths hung open as they stared at the three-legged pup.

"What did you say?" Penny asked as though she did not hear correctly.

"Suffolk," the three-legged pup said with grin finality. "We're in the heart of Suffolk."

Young they were, but the Fifteen Pongo's were well-learned and well-taught by their mother and father. While they did not entirely know and understand the geographical readout of England, they at least knew its regions well enough to know where Suffolk was.

"How far is the nearest town?" Patch asked.

"Couldn't tell you, there's nothing for miles. Just country."

"What did you say your name was?" Lucky asked.

"I didn't and I don't have one. But the other pups call me Three-Legs."

Patch furrowed his brow. _Obvious really but seems kind of insensitive. _"Is there a window?"

Three-Legs pointed towards a large window which was shrouded by curtain. The Fifteen wasted no time approaching it.

Two-Tone, as spirited as she was, was the first to make leap and crawl behind the curtain to see the landscape of their captivity.

She became rigid at once. "Ohhhhhh myyyyyyy."

Penny looked out the window next and she gasped sharply.

"What do you see?" Patch asked even though he already knew the answer.

"Nothing," Penny said in a manner that sounded defeated and hopeless. "Nothing but hills and rivers. We're in the middle of nowhere. Nothing for miles."

Patch's mind was in disarray but he hid it well. _If Mum and Dad are going to save us, they'll have a long way to go._

**End of Chapter I**


	2. II - Don't Panic

**101 Dalmatians: Hell Hall**

**Chapter II - Don't Panic **

00000

**Night Before...**

Radcliff Residence.

Perdita rushed inside the still open door in a panic. In her state of desperation, she paid no mind to the police who were trying their best to get whatever information they could out of a hysterical Nanny Cook.

She ran to the kitchen and to her growing horror, there was nothing but an empty basket.

And her puppies were nowhere to be seen.

The world seemed to stop around her.

Hiding. That's it. They must be hiding.

She quickly exited the kitchen.

Perdita still had her leash on but she had enough sense to keep it from latching onto anything as she ran through the house in a desperate search, keeping an eye out for any sign of her children, calling out to them by name.

"Patch?! Lucky?! Caddy?! Penny?! Children! Are you here!"

There was no reply. Her sharp ears could hear nothing but police sirens and her heartbeat in her ears. The fact that this was all she could hear terrified her more than anything.

"Children!" She called out in a commanding voice, but it sounded a bit weak. "Children! Come here now!"

At length, she waited. No one came.

She felt numb.

But her hearing was still there.

"...the puppies! They took the puppies!"

It was Nanny's voice. No doubt she was giving the news to the Radcliff's.

Perdita's worst fears had been realized.

Someone came and took her children away.

Almost as though she were dead yet walking, Perdita went back to the kitchen.

She looked at the empty basket where her children were laid to bed. She smelt a scent that she didn't realize was there before.

_The man who took them. _

And yet, for some reason, the scent was oddly familiar and yet it seemed like she hadn't known this strange odor for very-

_Oh no. Oh no._

It hadn't even been more than an hour since she knew that smell. She, Pongo, and their pets had not walked a hundred steps from their flat before she noticed that odor. It was certainly new but not unusual. But it was unique. But she didn't rightly know why.

But what she knew for certain was this: whoever stole their puppies were lying in wait, just outside their house, expecting them to leave, thus leaving her children almost defenseless.

She could not see them but she certainly smelt them.

She could no longer stand. Perdita slumped into the basket and curled up in it. It was still warm. Their warmth. Their smell was still there.

Perdita trembled and wept bitterly in silence

_My babies. My poor babies. What kind of mother am I? I failed to see the danger and my puppies have paid the price._

She smelt Pongo entering the kitchen.

She finally spoke, though in rasping gasps. "They're gone Pongo. Our puppies, they're all gone. They're gone!"

_My baby Cadpig, my baby Lucky, in a sack!_

Tears streaming down her face, Perdita turned to look at her mate. "What are we going to do?"

Pongo said nothing. He looked crushed and defeated. Tears started to form in his eyes as well.

He was at a loss for words, perhaps for the first time in his life.

00000

**Day 1**

"I don't know how much more of this place I can stand."

"We've barely been here for a day Jewel," Two-Tone said crossly.

"I know that! But this..._place!_ It's just wretched! Wretched! And those degenerates! It's as if they never wash."

"That's probably because they _don't _wash," Penny said matter-of-factly. "I'm not enjoying this anymore than you are Jewel, but until we can escape, we must bear it."

Jewel lowered her head. "Goodness knows when that's going to happen."

Penny scoffed. "You think Mum and Dad won't come for us?"

"I don't doubt that they'll try Penny but they'll have to come to Suffolk first."

"They may not have to," Penny said. "Once Scotland Yard gets wind of this, surely they'll track us down."

"Hopefully those two blokes left behind enough clues at home," Two-Tone said. Her voice sounded strong but there was a slight quiver in it that betrayed an ounce of fear. Despite her scrappy and tomboyish nature, Two-Tone did not quite know how to deal with her present situation other than fight to remain as rational as possible.

Penny regarded her with some concern. "Are you ok sister?"

"Oh, I'm just capital. We have just been stolen in the middle of the night and put into this dungeon of a house. Isn't it great?"

Penny knew she was being sarcastic. She knew Two-Tone well enough that she doesn't do it to be mean but it was rather how she coped when under terrible pressure.

"It's going to be ok Toney," Penny said consolingly.

Two-Tone looked at Penny with a blank look. "_Toney? _That's the first time you gave me a nickname."

"It's been a long night."

Suddenly the sound of a small bell was heard. The pups all lifted their heads, knowing what that sound meant.

Dinner time.

00000

Hell Hall's kitchen was at least in better condition than most of the rooms in the house, which is not saying much considering what the detrimental state of them all. The basic difference between them and the kitchen is the lack of debris and peeling paint.

Every single pup was eating happily from troughs which were filled with Kanine Krunchies.

The kitchen floor and the troughs were relatively clean, which would have to be in order to compensate for and keep preserved whatever these thugs had to eat.

"If Jasper and Horace are able to afford all those Kanine Krunchies, they must come from serious money," Freckles said as he ate another morsel from his spot at the trough.

"And yet they look like they came from the street," Dipstick replied as he too enjoyed his evening meal. He'd enjoy it more if it weren't for the present circumstances.

"Who do you think owns this place?" Freckles asked. "Certainly not those two."

"I wish I knew. It's certainly not abandoned, otherwise those two cads couldn't have locked the doors."

Freckles frowned. "Not like we could open those doors anyway."

Dipstick nodded. "And even if we could, we couldn't get very far. Like Three-Legs said, there's nowhere to go for miles. Without food and water, we'd be dead on our feet."

"So...what?" Thunder chimed in bitterly. "If we can't leave, then we must stay here until someone comes for us?"

"I don't want to stay here either Thunder," Freckles said. "I hate it here already but what choice do we have."

"Well…" Thunder started hesitantly. "We could always...while those two blokes sleep...you know." He motioned with his eyes in hopes his brothers would understand.

They did not.

"We can't open a bolted door Thunder," Freckles said. "Even if we could somehow reach it. And even if we could, there's nowhere to go."

"I'm not talking about escaping."

Dipstick raised an eyebrow before his eyes widened in shock. Not wishing to disturb the others, he said in a soft voice, "You want to kill them?"

Thunder stood his ground. "Before they kill us. Whatever they want with us, it can't be for our good."

"And once they're dead," Patch said, stepping in. "Who will feed us?"

Thunder stares at his eldest brother. He hadn't thought of that. "It can't be hard to get into the Kanine Krunchies."

"And when we run out, who'll buy more?"

Thunder opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it again.

"We need to remain calm and wait Thunder, that's all we can do for now."

"Who knows until help comes Patch," Thunder said wearily.

"We have to stay on, _no matter what._"

Thunder paused and he looked down. "You make it look so easy."

"What?"

"_You. _All of this. Everything that's happened, and yet…" Thunder swallowed. "You're so brave."

Sheepish but hiding it well, Patch rubbed one foreleg against another. "Someone has to keep a cool head."

"I'll say," Freckles said.

00000

The room was dark. The only thing lighting up the room was the fireplace and the television which the two men had on full blast.

The men, who came to be identified as the Badun brothers, were certainly fond of the program known as "What's My Crime."

_Clearly inspired by that American show "What's My Line."_

The Fifteen sat in front of the telly, watching intently. They did not particularly like the show, but they needed something to take their minds off their present situation.

Lucky was enjoying it well enough since he was standing on the television, something he'd often do when he was watching something he liked.

_What he finds so interesting about what particular crime a certain someone did, I'll never know._

Patch looked back at the Baduns who were watching the program with eager diligence as though little else mattered. And judging by the way they were glaring irritably at Lucky, it was only a matter of time before one of them did something unpleasant.

"Lucky, get down," Patch said.

"Why?"

"Because the Baduns look angry and I think it's because you're blocking the view."

Lucky looked back at the thugs and when he saw that Patch was right, he got back down and sat on his haunches.

"What do you think they want with us?" Roly asked in a hushed tone.

"No idea," Freckles said. "And why are you whispering?"

"So those two blokes can't hear us."

"Humans don't speak dog Roly," Penny said. "You know that."

"Yeah," Roly said nodding. "But that doesn't mean we're not as smart."

"Humans don't think much of dogs and their brains," Dipstick said. "Otherwise, they'd take us more seriously. So there's no need to be on our guard with them."

"But we can't provoke them," Freckles said cautiously. "They have knives."

"How do you know?" Thunder asked.

"I saw them eating apples with them. They were big ones too."

"The apples?" Thunder said.

Freckles shook his head grimly. "_No._"

00000

**Day 2 **

"Dipstick?"

"Yes Patch?"

"What have you found out?"

"Very little." Dipstick pursed his lips. "If they were going to sell us, they would've done so already."

"Did you see some of the portraits in the halls?"

"Some." Dipstick shuddered as though a chill went up his spine. "I _do not _like the looks of some of those people."

Patch nodded glumly "I know. It's like they're dead inside and the outside."

"Feels like they're staring at us."

"How do you mean?"

"Their eyes," Dipstick said as though he were describing a bad dream. "It's like they're staring into your soul, like they are going to do something bad to you."

"Hmm," Patch said.

"_Hmm_ is right."

"I thought I felt something evil about this place."

Dipstick chuckled mirthlessly. "As if the name of this..._place _wasn't reason enough."

"I know I heard that name before. Hell Hall. But I can't put my paw on it."

"I'm sure it'll come back to you, but I don't think it will make a difference who owns or owned this place. What matters is that we're trapped here until help comes."

_True enough. Hopefully, it won't be long._

00000

**Meanwhile…**

Scotland Yard was above all baffled. It had been a little over two days since the investigation into the stolen Dalmatian puppies and thus far, they had scarcely a lead.

"What they had thus far was a name and a description of the perpetrators and their car.

Horace was the name as it was the tall one who named him just before they escaped.

It did not take much thought to put the two and two together to learn that these were in fact the nefarious Badun Brothers.

Their names are Jasper and Horace, known petty crooks, both with lengthy criminal records.

Multiple counts of theft, burglary, car theft, and a few counts of assault, including that of Nanny Cook.

Unfortunately, all the known places where these two blokes have resided have been found empty and abandoned. Any trace or sign of their vehicle has come up cold as well.

Inspector Gordon assured the Radcliff's that if the Baduns were anywhere in London, they'd be found soon enough. However, if they had left the city, tracking them down would prove even more difficult.

It was fairly certain that the Baduns were acting under orders as Scotland Yard's psychologists asserted that they were simply not smart enough to concoct such a scheme. Besides, if they were going to simply sell them, they would've done so quickly and Scotland Yard would be in a position to trace the sale.

Thus far, no word has come up of any Dalmatian puppies being sold.

Truly, Scotland Yard had been baffled and have offered their deepest regrets to the Radcliff's.

The Radcliff's were devastated indeed and saddened.

But the Pongo's were far worse.

Pongo remained at his place on the cushioned windowsill, surrounded by newspaper, all of which concerned the stealing of his puppies. Stricken with grief, he acknowledged nothing save for the occasional show of comforting affection from his pet Roger and the rare phone call from Scotland Yard bringing news or rather none at all.

Perdita was inconsolable. She had little to eat and precious little to drink, at least until Pongo coaxed her otherwise. She spent her days and nights in the very basket where her puppies were put to bed, whimpering to herself, cursing herself for not seeing the danger and realizing it too late.

When Scotland Yard questioned the Radcliff's if there were any certain persons who'd want to steal their peoples and even go so far as to send men to carry it out whilst they were out on an evening walk.

Against her better judgment, Anita denied knowing anyone who would do such a thing. Roger disagreed and wasted no time naming Cruella de Vil as the most likely culprit, much to his wife's chagrin.

Inspector Gordon was very much familiar with this Cruella de Vil and personally would desire to have nothing to do with such a vile woman.

Not the wealthiest, the most powerful and certainly not the most popular. Cruella de Vil has lived a very private life and for good reason. Most of those among her class desires to stay well away from her and have nary to do with her.

There had been a rumor that her family dabbled in witchcraft and devilry, and are therefore capable of cursing those who displeased them.

Gordon dismissed this of course but he still had his suspicions. There wasn't much he knew of de Vil but if she was indeed the culprit, he would find out, one way or another.

After 24 hours, Scotland Yard came up with nothing that would point fingers at de Vil. While she certainly had the means, opportunity, and motive (which Gordon would not communicate with the Radcliff's until he had proof for fear of needlessly alarming them and their dogs), but no proof. Nothing solid.

Anything the informants could find was that Ms. de Vil had an alibi and phone records say nothing of any calls that lead back to the Baduns. For the time being, Scotland Yard could not touch her, much to the displeasure of the Inspector. But he promised the Radcliff's that if there any new leads, he would keep them updated. This was a small comfort to the Radcliff's.

But no comfort to the Pongo's.

The phone call of that day was even less comforting.

Upon hearing the phone ring, Pongo quickly scurried off his seat, causing several pieces of newspaper to fly to the floor. He excitingly reached the phone before Roger eagerly but clumsily picked it up.

"Hello? Hello? Inspector?"

"_Is Anita there?_"

The moment Pongo heard that voice, he felt his heart leap into his mouth.

"Who?" Roger asked. He asked this, not because he didn't know his own wife but because he didn't quite recognize who it was on the other line.

"_Anita!_"

Roger glared at the phone. "Oh." He handed the phone to his wife. "It's for you."

Anita took the phone and answered. "Hello?"

"_Anita darling!_" It was that same voice of feigned goodness. Hearing it come from Cruella made the hair on Pongo's body stand on end.

"Oh Cruella," Anita said, recognizing the caller.

Pongo glared angrily. What did that devil woman want with them?

"_What a dreadful thing. I just saw the papers. I couldn't believe it._"

Pongo raised an eyebrow. _Just saw the papers? Couldn't believe it? _

"Yes Cruella, it was quite a shock."

_What is this nonsense? It happened three days ago!_

"What does she want?" Roger said with some heat. "Is she calling to confess?"

_Wouldn't that be swell._

"Roger please!" Anita said.

"Oh, she's a sly one she is."

_She'd have to be if Scotland Yard found nothing on her._

"Yes, we're doing everything possible."

Pongo looked up at Anita with a sad and hopeless look.

"_Have you called the police?_"

Pongo's blood thundered. _Does she take us for fools?!_

"Yes, Scotland Yard. But I'm afraid-."

Roger snatched the phone from Anita and called into it with a commanding and angry voice. "Where are they?!"

Anita snatched the phone back. "You idiot!"

"_Anita,_" Cruella said feigning offense.

"Oh sorry Cruella. If there's any news, we'll let you know."

Roger turned away and fervently smoked his pipe, brooding while doing it.

"Thank you Cruella." Anita hung up the phone. "Roger, I admit she's eccentric but she's not a thief."

"Well she's still number one suspect in my book."

_The only suspect I can think of._

"Well she's been investigated by Scotland Yard, what more do you want?"

Roger turned away, bowing his head. "I don't know darling," he sighed. "I don't know."

"Oh Rog, what'll we do?" Anita said sadly, approaching her husband and she wrapped her arms around his middle. "What'll we do?"

Saddened by this dead end, Pongo moved to leave the room. He took one last look at his human companions and then he departed.

_It's time to muster on the Twilight Bark, our last hope._

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. III - Mastermind

**101 Dalmatians: Hell Hall**

**III - Mastermind**

00000

**Day 3**

It was evening.

And the Fifteen, in their usual routine, were watching the telly. It was playing an assortment of silly cartoons in black and white that they have never seen before. It contained an number of wacky characters of all shapes and designs.

It was pretty asinine but it had an odd allure to it that prevented the pups from looking away. Even Two-Tone and Thunder were glued to it.

"So?" Pepper said.

"So what?" Freckles asked.

"Anyone know who sent the Baduns to steal us away?"

"I have a pretty good idea who," Penny said conspiratorially.

"So do I," Dipstick agreed.

"Let me guess," Patch said as though he were about to announce the answer to a question that everyone already knew or suspected at least. "Cruella de Vil?"

Penny nodded. "Makes sense, if the name of this house wasn't clue enough."

"And she certainly has enough money to buy all these pups and hire thugs to kidnap us," Dipstick said.

"But what does she want with us?" Cadpig asked anxiously.

"Honestly, I for one would like to leave before finding that out," Freckles said.

"Agreed," Jewel said nodding fervently.

Patch kept his eyes on the television. He was trying to focus, trying his hardest to keep together. He was scared but he could not let it show, not in front of his brothers and sisters.

_I have to be brave. I promised dad I'd be brave for them. Not just for my family, but for the 84 others._

As the eldest brother, Patch had a natural responsibility. His father told him as much as it was often the eldest whom the litter looks to when the parents are not around. Patch's siblings needed him now more than ever, especially dear little Lucky.

He could only guess at what Cruella de Vil was intending and he didn't like it one bit.

_Mother mentioned that she had an obsession for furs, fur coats to be exact._

When Patch conceived this, he had to put up a struggle in order to prevent his fear from overcoming his mind.

He separated himself from the group and went to the nearest window sill. He sat on his haunches and collected his thoughts.

_If it comes to it, we need a plan._

Patch suddenly detected someone else leaping onto the windowsill to join him.

"You ok?" Penny asked with concern.

"Just thinking Penny."

"About?"

Patch grit his teeth in concentration. "Just trying to figure how to get us out of here."

"But you know Mum and Dad will come, don't you Patch?"

"Yes, I'm sure of it."

"And with the police everywhere, it won't be long now."

Patch frowned. "Maybe."

"What do you mean maybe?"

"When a villain knows that the police are closing in on them, they'll either quicken their plans or do something drastic to avoid getting caught."

Penny stared at him at length.

"It was on 'What's My Crime.'"

"You paid attention to that awful program?" Penny asked.

"It's kind of interesting."

Penny raised an eyebrow, then shrugged. "Ok, so this plan?"

"I'm working on it," Patch said.

"What about that farm just across the field, I heard an old dog barking."

"That might work."

"But what about the others?" Penny asked.

"We take them with us, all of them," Patch said firmly. "We certainly can't leave them at the mercy of Cruella de Vil."

Penny nodded and then gave Patch a bright smile. "I'm very proud of you Patch."

Patch felt flustered. "Really? Why?"

"Why? Because ever since we were taken, you remained in control. You were so brave."

"You guys seemed pretty brave yourselves."

"Yes well…" Penny said. "Honestly, we've been pretty scared but we haven't panicked because we've been watching you."

Now Patch really was flustered. "Just...trying to keep a promise."

"What promise was that?"

"Should anything happen, if he and Mum were ever away, Dad asked me to be strong...for all of you."

Penny nodded knowingly. "As the eldest sibling?"

"Yes."

Penny smiled even brighter. "Mum and Dad would be very proud Patch."

"Thanks Penny."

Penny gave her brother a kiss. "Let's get back to the telly. Once the Baduns are asleep, we can talk more of a plan."

Then she lowered her voice. "Do you think we should tell the others what Cruella might want with us?"

"No," Patch said sternly. "That would only scare them."

"Right."

00000

**Later…**

_It's as if nothing but cartoons are playing._

It was late in the evening and yet here the Fifteen were, watching the telly. Lucky was standing on the television set again, looking closely at it as though it were a window.

Patch shook his head with amusement. _Silly rascal._

Patch sniffed the air. He smelt ruffage and meat. He looked back to see that Horace was eating a sandwich. Roly was ogling it hungrily.

_Don't even think about it Roly._

Jasper was lying on the couch. He had a large bottle of booze which he downing with careless abandon.

_Definitely can't provoke him if he gets drunk._

Patch sniffed the air again, detecting a new smell.

_What is that? Smells like...like…_

"Oi look Horace!" Jasper said, aiming a dart with devilish eagerness. "Watch me pot his lordship smack on the conk."

He threw it and it hit the portrait of an elderly mustached gentleman right on his nose.

Patch shook his head. _Even Dirty Dawson has better aim than that._

Jasper laughed loudly. "How's that for callin' him eh?" He gave Horace a hearty slap on the belly, causing him to nearly drop his sandwich.

Patch turned back to the telly.

_Now what was that smell from earlier?_

"Hey Jasper!" Horace took another bite from his sandwich and then, with his mouth full, said, "Come on now. Give us a swig," He reaches for the booze bottle, "Just a short one."

Jasper pushes his brother's hand away. "Now, Horace, this here hogwash ain't fit for a fancy bloke like yourself. Besides, you'd get crumbs in it, you cabbage head!" He places the bottle on the table behind the sofa.

And on that table right next to it was a…was a…

_What's a cat doing here? How did he get in here?_

Horace, his mouth still full, spoke out contemptuously. "All right. Guzzle the whole works, and I hope it gives you collywobbles, that's what."

Patch then saw from the corner of his eye, to his alarm, Roly sneaking up towards Horace, while he was looking away, and very carefully, the pup grabs a slice of ham from the man's sandwich with his teeth, causing the rest of the sandwich's contents to fall out, and very cautiously Roly squeezes under the couch.

Patch had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing. _Roly, you are something else._

Horace took a bite of the now empty sandwich. Realizing what happened, he examined the bread pieces. "Hey Jasper, do you…?"

Jasper took one look at the slices and without saying a word, he dumps some cigar ashes on them.

_Sure glad he's not my brother._

Patch turns back to the television. He thought of letting the others know about their visitor but thought better of it. _If I draw attention to that cat, the Baduns might hurt him._

"Ey! Get down ya little runt and stay down," Horace shouted angrily and not so gently, pushed Lucky down from the TV set.

The remaining Fifteen flinched at that.

That word again. It was the one word that the Pongo's never used.

The term runt is a very foul name for a pup that was born small, someone like Lucky.

The Fifteen had to learn the hard way of the nature of that word and how insulting it is.

His mind filled with wroth, Patch turned on the Badun that insulted his brother.

_No one talks to Lucky like that!_

Throwing all caution to the wind, Patch advanced on the fat bloke and barked menacingly at him.

This only seemed to make Horace even more angry. "Go on! Get outta here!" He shouted, waving a threatening hand as though he were motioning to backhand the pup. "Or I'll...I'll black your other peeper!"

Still barking, Patch backed away but without taking his eyes off the portly villain.

Hesitantly and very angrily, Patch turned back to the telly. To his alarm, he saw Lucky was no longer watching the television. His head was bowed and he was trembling. Penny was by his side, comforting him and nuzzling him.

Some of the pups looked at their youngest brother with sympathy. Thunder and Two-Tone however were baring and grinding their teeth as though they were fighting the urge to turn around and bite that fat slob hard.

_I don't particularly blame them._ Patch shook his head at them, motioning for them to stop. He turned back to look at the Baduns.

_We can't risk angering them just yet, if they snap…_ Patch's eyes widened. _Uh oh._

Jasper had just grabbed the tabby around the neck, clearly confusing him for the booze bottle. The moment Jasper put the cat's maw to his lips, it really hit the fan.

The cat screeched in distress and runs off. Jasper was coughing and gagging, wiping his mouth. "Blimey!"

The entire room erupted with surprised and angry barks. The Fifteen were especially angry.

Jasper took notice of the intruder at once. "Oi Horace! Look what we have here! A tabby cat!"

As the cat made his attempt to escape, he ran towards the grand piano where Horace was preparing another sandwich. The cat climbs onto the piano, knocks off its support arm, causing the cover to fall. Horace is caught underneath it and it squashes him, and his face smashed into a cake, thick with frosting.

The pups continue to bark madly. Jasper ignores them as a sadistic grin forms on his face and he picks up a fistful of sharp darts.

He laughed as he started throwing them at the tabby cat. "How'd you like a tabby cat stew?" The cat squirmed against the wall as the darts very barely missed him.

Terrified by this scene, Cadpig dropped to the floor, covering her eyes and shaking like a leaf. Two-Tone stepped over her and protectively covered her body with her own, growling savagely at the vicious Badun.

Jasper steps on the top of the couch, bottle in hand, and takes aim. "Or a cat casserole?" And he throws it, he says, "A la mode!"

The cat squeezes through the hole in the wall by the door, and he manages to escape just as a bottle misses him by inches and it shatters.

Patch stares at the hole in the wall. _Why didn't I notice that hole sooner? And who was that? And why was he here?_

Patch turned his attention back on Lucky and saw that he was already back in his usual position, standing on the edge of the TV set. _He seems fine now, but I think I should talk with him. That was the fifth time those bloody ruffians called him a runt._

Patch walked towards the hole in the wall, being very careful not to seem obvious. He looked back at Caddy who was being helped to her feet by Penny.

_She's in good paws._

Patch approached the hole. It was big enough for all of them, if they go one at a time. _Roly might have some trouble with this._

"He was asking for 15 stolen puppies."

Patch turned to the one who spoke. This pup was one of the older ones, perhaps a few months younger than he and his siblings.

"Come again?" Patch asked.

"That cat, he was asking about 15 stolen puppies."

Patch's heart leapt. "Did he say anything else?"

"No."

Almost without thinking, Patch leapt through the hole and ran as fast as he could to catch up with the elusive feline.

The cat was nowhere to be seen, but Patch could smell him.

_I need to know. 15 stolen puppies, that means news from London has reached us, but I need to know._

The scent took him to the front hall of Hell Hall. There was no sign of the tabby cat. Patch felt a chill, a cold breeze and he looked upwards to see an open window.

_That must be how he got in. Too bad dogs can't climb as well as cats._

The chill made him realize something. _Winter. When Mum and Dad come to get us, and they will, we'd have to endure the freezing cold on the journey. How would we make it? And what about the other pups? What will they do? Mum and Dad wouldn't leave them behind. Not if it means leaving them at that devil woman's mercy._

But why was a cat involved in all this? Aren't cats weary of dogs?

_Mum said that not all cats are weary of dogs and only some dogs lack the self-control to keep from chasing them._

Patch scratched behind his ear. _No point in dawdling. Better get back to the others before those Baduns realize I'm gone._

00000

**Day 4**

"Try to be still dear," Jewel said.

"You don't have to if you don't want to."

"Oh, but I do. No pup should have to live like this. Those awful men, not bothering to wash themselves or the lot of you."

Jewel proceeded to clean one of the smaller pups. Her spots were barely visible but she could make the most distinguishable set of spots, a pattern which seemed to form a rose.

Thus Jewel took to referring to this little sweetie as Rose, much to the little one's delight.

In fact, many of the nameless pups, particularly the girls grew to be quite fond of Jewel. How proper she is. How elegant she is. How kind she is.

It wouldn't be long before the pups are able to wash themselves as they had no mothers of their own to teach them.

_The poor little things. Such an awful situation and no one but themselves to turn to._

Two-Tone. As feisty and hardy as she was, she is not incapable of showing tenderness.

For some reason that was beyond her, during the day when they were not sleeping, some of the pups took to following her around, much to her annoyance.

_What is with these little twerps? Do they think I'm their mother or something? I sure hope not._

That wasn't the case of course. Given the 84 other pups, the ones from the pet shops, they were without parents or human companions to lean on. Not only were the Baduns not the source of affection and love that they needed, they were the farthest thing from. True, they fed and cleaned up after them, but that was it. Other than that, they were downright cold and mean to them. It was not to be wondered that they avoided them when it could be helped.

The arrival of the Fifteen had been a refreshing change of pace. They were remarkably mature and they understood love. Few parents could teach it so well as their own.

After the second day, Two-Tone became used to the pups following her around. She even allowed them to climb on her when they wanted to play. She'd often ignore them but not for very long. And now she was openly playing with them and they'd often gang up on her and pile upon her.

She didn't seem to mind.

Thunder minded them even less. As the one if the more mischievous and daring of the Fifteen, he'd jump at any opportunity to play or cause some good-natured mischief.

Freckles and Dipstick, being the intellectuals, were prone to give some kind of advice to the pups, of what they should or should not do for their good, such as being very careful not to get in the Baduns' way when they were passing by or anything like it; i.e. give them no reason to harm them. It had served the orphan pups well.

And then there were Roly, Fidget and Whizzer, the oddest of the Fifteen, and arguably among all the 99. If anyone was in need of a good laugh, it was these three. They were naturally funny. They could make one laugh just looking at them, a rarity. Despite their quirks, such as Roly's gluttony, Fidget's stutter and Whizzer's lack of bladder control, they had their charm and unique speech pattern. Thus it was easy for them to amuse the others. This was a quality that they took pride in and it had brought joy to the 84 parentless pups who had little to smile for.

Roly of course was rather a special case; given his rotund and plushy exterior, many of the pups had taken to using him as a pillow. He didn't mind, not really. It was actually comforting for canines outside of his family to want to snuggle next to him.

Lucky and Cadpig, the smallest and yet the ones with the biggest hearts. Despite the situation, they were happy and were kind to all they came in contact with.

Penny, the mother hen and the big sister of the group. When they needed simple love and comfort, they went to her. Penny would console the pups. She'd sing them to sleep with the same song Mother would sing. She was a pillar of strength.

Patch, the leader. He never said it but by the way he carried himself, how he held on, the bravery he displayed, the love he showed to his siblings and the others, how protective he was, it was clear that Patch carried the virtues of a born leader. His example not only encouraged his siblings to be brave, but the rest of the pups as well.

It was as if the arrival of the Fifteen was a breath of fresh air to the 84 Dalmatian puppies. For the first time since they were brought to Hell Hall, they had hope for a future.

00000

**Meanwhile…**

"de Vil?!" Perdita cried.

"The de Vil place?!" Pongo said with equal alarm.

"Oh Pongo, it was her!"

Danny - the Great Dane of Hampstead - showed great interest. "Oh, someone you know?"

"Sorry sir, there's no time to explain," Pongo said politely with great urgency.

The Pongo's ran with all their vigor through the tunnel leading to London's city limits.

"I hope we're not too late," Perdita said fearfully.

As the Pongo's made for the end of the tunnel, they could hear the final instruction of their guide as he called out to them in a strong voice that echoed throughout the tunnel.

"Good luck, Pongos! If you lose your way, contact the barking chain! They'll be standing by!"

00000

The Pongo's were exhausted. It was nearly dawn and they had scarcely had a moment's rest.

Aside from that one moment hours before when Perdita had nearly lost control, so filled with wroth.

Pongo tried to calm her but the mother of his children was hysterical, hysterical due to the knowledge that her worst fears had been realized. Her children were in the captivity of the worst possible person on the planet.

Perdita dared not imagine what that devil woman wanted with them.

"I will go back!" Perdita had said. "I will go back and tear Cruella de Vil to pieces!"

"That won't do any good Perdy!" Pongo said firmly. "We have to save our puppies first! Make no mistake, we will not let Cruella de Vil get away with this. I promise you."

Pongo had assured Perdita that the puppies would be relatively safe for a while. Cruella has clearly sold the puppies since it had been a number of days since they've been taken. But they would have to make haste. Given the police presence increasing, Cruella might make haste in whatever evil scheme she was plotting if the Pongo's do not hurry.

Just before they continued in their journey, the Pongo's passed on one last message to the barking chain:

Give our children our love. Tell Patch to take care of his siblings. Tell Lucky and Cadpig to be brave. Tell Penny to keep loving her siblings. M

The Pongo's would've sent a message to all their children but this was unlikely as such a long message would be too complicated for the barking chain to pass on.

They made sure to include that in the message so none of their pups felt left out.

And they continued on in the country, making way to Hell Hall. And nothing would stand in their way.

00000

**Day 5**

The 99 slept soundly that night. Patch however remained awake, feeling obligated to keep watch, at least until 1:00 am when he can relieve himself and hand over watch duty to Thunder.

The Baduns were sound asleep, on moth-eaten mattresses in the kitchen. _Be nice if they'd just stay asleep, but then they wouldn't be able to feed us._

"Psst."

Patch turned his head with a start. That sound did not come from any of the pups. They were all asleep. He made sure of it. The sound came from the door.

No, not from the door. From the little hole right next to it.

"Who's there?" Patch whispered.

"Come closer," the voice whispered back. "Your parents' names are Pongo and Perdita, correct?"

Patch had to force his mouth closed to keep from gasping out loud. Very quietly, he approached the hole. There was no lighting and yet Patch could see two orbs of yellow, clearly the eyes of a cat.

"You are the cat from last night?"

"I am. My name is Tibbs."

"I'm Patch. How do you know my parents' names?"

"It was passed on through the Twilight Bark."

Patch's eyes widened. "Mum and Dad are coming right now?"

He could not see it but Patch could tell that the cat was smiling. "They have departed from London last night, they may already be more than halfway here."

Patch uttered a gasping sob. He couldn't help it. He was so happy. "I knew they would. I just knew they would."

Tibbs laughed happily. "And they have forwarded a message to you and to some of your siblings."

"What is it?"

"They asked for you to watch over your siblings, for Lucky and Cadpig to be brave, and for Penny to keep loving her siblings."

Patch sniffled. "Is that all?"

"No, they also said they'd say more but did not wish to make it complicated for the barking chain."

"I'll pass on the message," Patch said happily. "Thank you Tibbs."

"My pleasure, and by the way…"

"Yes?"

"You have the makings of a fine officer, I wanted you to know that."

Patch was a bit confused but he was deeply flattered. "Um...thank you."

"I have to go now. Stay strong."

And Tibbs swept out of the horrible house.

**End of Chapter III**


	4. IV - Escape Or Death

**101 Dalmatians: Hell Hall**

**IV - Escape Or Death **

00000

**Day 5 - Midday**

It had been nearly 12 hours since Patch got the message from Tibbs. And it wasn't much longer after breakfast did he break the message to his siblings.

How full of joy they were when they learned that their parents were coming to rescue them. How much fuller were they of joy to hear the personal messages given them.

Penny was prancing about the room, yipping joyfully.

Thunder was dancing happily.

Lucky was too.

Cadpig was openly crying.

Two-Tone was trying very hard to keep from crying.

When Jewel asked her about it, Two-Tone simply answered, "I'm not crying, _you're _crying!"

Patch had thought about spreading the message to the other pups, but Penny protested. She said that while their parents are certainly coming to rescue them, but the 84 pups as well? So why give their hopes up?

Patch argued that their mother and father would never abandon the other pups, knowing the identity of their dangerous captor.

Penny agreed, but how would the Pongo's transport 99 pups possibly more than 100 miles from wherever in Suffolk they were back to London? And since winter has come and snow has already begun to fall, the journey would be dangerous, especially for young pups. How would they make it?

_Mum and Dad would find a way. I know they would. One way or another._

"They'll find a way," Patch said with great determination. "They always do."

Penny beamed. "I know they will."

And so the message was spread like wind going through a corn field. Jubilation was in the air but the Fifteen hushed the pups. The Baduns might be simpletons, but no sense in giving them reason to think that the pups were up to something.

00000

**Later...**

"Lucky?"

"Yes Patch?"

"Are you ok?"

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?"

Patch was not buying it. He knew his youngest brother quite well and therefore was quite familiar with certain ticks of his, certain behavioral patterns when he was happy, angry or sad.

And whenever Lucky was sad, he'd lick his paws more than usual. He'd also hide himself and avoid the other pups. Plus, he would not pay as much attention to the telly, something he'd enjoyed very much.

"You were never a very good liar Luck," Patch said, not buying his brother's words for an instant. "Please tell me what's wrong."

Lucky looked down at the floor. "It's dumb."

"I don't call whatever it is getting you down 'dumb,' Lucky."

Lucky frowned but nodded. "I guess I let what the Baduns say get to me."

"The R word?" Patch asked.

"The R word." Lucky sniffled.

Patch's heart clenched. "Oh Lucky." He laid his head against his brother's who barely registered. "You can't let what those nasty blokes said get to you. They don't know what they're talking about."

"I don't like that word Patch. It feels...bad."

"That's because it's a bad word Lucky. And no one has any right using it. And it does not define you Luck."

Lucky, tears in his eyes, furiously wiped them away. "Why did I have to be born so small?"

"It happens sometimes Luck, but it is not a permanent thing. You won't be small forever."

Before Patch could speak further, he was interrupted by a sound that caused his hair to stand on end.

It was the sound of a car, a very powerful one. And what followed was the sound of perhaps the loudest motorhorn in England.

"What…?" Jewel said in a low voice.

"It can't be," Dipstick said.

Patch heard one of the Baduns groan in frustration. "Oh great, it's that crazy bird."

And then the door to the living room slammed open and who came in was a woman, a dangerously thin woman with black hair on one side and white hair on the other, wearing a white mink fur cloak and a most malevolent look on her cadaverous features.

"Horace! Jasper! Turn off that television!"

Patch's fear was confirmed. _It's her._

It was Cruella de Vil.

00000

"I got a job for you both," Cruella said in her usual narcissistic tone of voice.

"But we already have a job Miss," Jasper said.

"I have a new one, I want the job done tonight!"

Jasper and Horace gave Cruella a look of shock. "Wha...tonight?" Jasper croaked.

"Yes, _tonight!_"

Patch's ears perked and his heart dropped. He looked at Penny who returned his look of apprehension.

"I got no time to argue, I want the job done tonight!" Cruella shut off the television, much to Lucky's disappointment. "Do you understand?! Tonight!"

"But they ain't big enough," Horace protested.

Jasper agreed. "You couldn't get a dozen coats out of the whole caboodle."

Patch's blood froze. _I knew it!_

"Coats?" A familiar voice said. "Dog skin coats?"

Patch turned towards the door of the living room and saw a familiar face peeking out through the hole in the wall.

_Tibbs!_

Patch had hoped that the cat might return, perhaps with a means of escape in case anything went out of paw.

"Then we'll settle for a half a dozen, we can't wait!" Cruella took a whiff from her cigarette rod and blew a wad of green smoke into Jasper's face, making him cough. "The police are everywhere! I want the job tonight!"

Horace, eating a can of beans with a knife, said, "How're we going to do it?"

"Anyway you like, poison them, drown them, bash them in the head."

Patch's mouth dropped open. _I can't believe I'm hearing this. How can any humans like that exist?_

There was a choking gasp of distress and Patch immediately recognized it as Cadpig's voice. She was shaking and looked a bit faint. Penny let her lean on her in case she collapses.

Roly was trembling as well.

Freckles was licking his paws as though he were trying to lick the fur off.

Thunder crouched on the floor, biting his paws, something he'd do whenever he was afraid.

Two-Tone was gritting her teeth, growling but judging by how her hind legs were quivering, she was clearly afraid as well.

The other pups looked rather afraid themselves. While their understanding of human speech was far from perfect, they understood well enough to know to put two and two together when they take into account their captivity and human talk of a job involving 'fur coats.'

But Lucky, absentminded as he often is, was sitting in front of the telly, waiting on someone to turn it back on, not showing any signs that he heard what had been said.

_Either he wasn't paying attention or he's just that good at not panicking._

And then, out of nowhere, a great and terrible tumultuous noise rang throughout the room. It was an explosion of some sort.

Dipstick had seen the whole thing apparently. Cruella de Vil, in a fit of frustrated rage, took Jasper's booze bottle and threw it into the open fireplace, igniting the alcohol and therefore causing the resulting explosion.

She then proceeded to slap both Baduns across the face. "Now listen you idiots! I'll be back first thing in the morning! And the job better be done or I'll...I'll call the police!"

The Baduns watched her leave with looks of abject horror.

Cruella de Vil, never one to leave without making an impression, turned to give the Baduns one final word. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!"

She slammed the door so hard that the decaying walls cracked, which traveled from the top of the door to the ceiling just above the Baduns and a piece of plaster breaks off, and it lands right on top of Horace's head.

It didn't seem to hurt him.

"I think she means Jasper," Horace said as he removed the piece of plaster.

"Ahhhh," Jasper said uncaringly. "We'll get on with it as soon as the show's over." He turned the television back on.

Patch sighed with relief. _They'll be glued to the telly for at least the next half hour. _

The pup's ears perked as he hurried the silent scurrying of clawed paws. Patch turned to see Tibbs approaching a groups of some of the younger pups.

"Hey kids, you'd better get out of here if you want to save your skins."

"But how?" A particular pup asked. Was that one named Inky?

Tibbs shushed her to keep her voice down. "There's a hole in the wall."

Patch, his courage no longer stifling, turned to some of his siblings. "Penny, Pepper, Thunder, Two-Tone, gather the other pups and keep quiet. We're leaving."

"Now?" Thunder asked.

"Yes, now. We have no choice."

Patch very quietly scurried across the room to reach a certain pup who was doing his best to calm a few young pups who looked to be on the brink of hysteria.

"Three Legs," Patch said.

"What is it?"

"Gather whatever pups you can and make a single file line for that hole in the wall."

Three Legs looked up to see a tabby cat seeing the remaining puppies through the hole by the door. The cat seemed to be having some trouble making sure the pups went through without obstructing the others.

_They're in a hurry. All the better._

"Where'd the cat come from?"

"That's Tibbs, he's the one who brought the message about my Mum and Dad."

Three Legs had a look of bewilderment on his face. "A cat gave us the message? On behalf of dogs?"

"You didn't know it was a cat?"

Three Legs shook his head. "It was said that a message was sent but I didn't hear anything about a cat. Must've been lost when the message was being passed on."

Patch muttered in agreement.

Then they both looked at the Badun brothers, still glued to the television which was in full blast. They were completely unaware of the room suddenly being emptied of Dalmatian puppies.

Patch shook his head. _What a pair of halfwits._

"Oi Jasper, I bet no one's ever murdered 99 Dalmatian pups," Horace said gleefully. "They'd never guess what we've done. We'd be famous."

Jasper grabbed his brother by the collar. "Horace, you idiot! That would mean we'd have to be caught first." And then he smiled. "But yeah, that would get us on 'What's My Crime.' But we'd have to be very specific about this particular crime."

"Maybe we could skin them alive," Horace suggested.

Patch felt sick.

Jasper shook his head. "They'd never keep still."

"What about boiling?"

Patch felt bile come into his throat but he swallowed hard. _They cannot be real humans._

00000

More than half of the pups had gone through the hole in the wall. And the Baduns were none the wiser.

Patch didn't quite understand how those two blokes could be so oblivious. _Where did that devil woman find those two dullards anyway?_

The Baduns were laughing it up at their most favorite program, 'What's My Crime?' Apparently the contestant was an old colleague of theirs by the name of Percival 'Meathead' Fauncewater.

_Figures they'd know him._

The remaining pups were down to a little over a dozen.

_Ok, that's nearly everyone...and yet...I can't help but feel that we're forgetting…_

Patch turned back to the tv and his heart dropped when he saw Lucky sitting in front of it, tail wagging, watching the program with interest.

_Lucky, you scatterbrained…!_

Patch began to make careful movements in order to safely extract his brother but was stopped by Tibbs.

"Go, I'll go get him," he said in a commanding but low voice.

"He's my brother!" Patch exclaimed.

"The Baduns might see you and take notice of the other pups missing. Go help your plump brother, I'll get the little one."

"You'd better."

Patch looked to see Roly trying his hardest to get through the hole but his rotund exterior was making it difficult.

_He really needs to go on a diet._

Patch, with both paws, started pushing and pushing but Roly was barely budging. He knew not to push too hard for if he pushed too hard, the wall surrounding the hole could crack and that would make noise, attracting the attention of the Baduns.

Patch started using his back to push Roly's backside through the hole, which took considerably less effort.

"Roly," Patch said with clenched teeth. "Suck it in will you?!"

"Hey, get out of the way ya little runt!"

Patch became rigid, he turned his head and saw, to his horror, that fat Badun with Lucky in his hand. He passed Lucky to Jasper who then tossed him aside like a discarded soup can.

_NO!_

Patch dropped Roly.

And with all his strength, he ran right towards right where Lucky would've landed.

But Tibbs had already beat him to it.

He caught Lucky in both paws, much like a forward pass in American Football. Tibbs, with Lucky in paw, stepped on some discarded wine bottles and soup cans, causing him to go into a barrel roll straight towards the hole in the wall.

And then Tibbs tripped.

And he accidentally tosses Lucky into the air.

Without thinking, Patch stands up on his hind legs, his paws outstretched and Lucky slams right into him, and they both crash through the hole in the wall.

Patch's head felt swimmy and his vision tripled, but only for a moment.

Patch looked to his side to see Lucky on the floor, picking himself up. Patch was tempted to tell him off for being distracted when they were supposed to be making their escape, but he held his tongue.

_No sense doing that when our lives are at stake._

And then the sharp sound of a buzzer was heard, indicating the conclusion of the Badun's favorite program.

Patch heard Jasper groan in disappointment from the other side of the wall.

"Aw, now ain't that always the way!"

Roly's head and upper torso was pushed through the hole but was still obstructed due to his roundness.

"Lucky, help me pull him in," Patch said.

Shaking his head to expel any dizziness from the fall, Lucky nodded in understanding.

It took a few tries, a few push and pulls, with Patch and Lucky pulling Roly by his paws and Tibbs pushing him from behind, but they managed at last to squeeze Roly through.

Then the Baduns were finally aware of them and their flight.

"Hey Horace! Look!"

_Oh bugger! They're onto us!_

"Run!" Patch cried.

The 99 Dalmatian puppies made a break for the stairs. Tibbs led the way as he was most familiar with the building already.

As they made their way to the top, one thing went through Patch's mind. A burning question that consumed his thoughts ever since they were brought to Hell Hall. It was screaming at him now like a banshee.

_Mum, Dad, where are you?!_

**To be continued in the Bite...**


End file.
